


A Long Story

by jojo_sain



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Audrey is about to have a sapphic awakening, F/F, Harry and Gil are aiding in criminal activity, It was all Harry's idea, Uma is a Bi mess, Yes this was all based on that ONE picture of Uma in Audrey's bed from D3 promo photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_sain/pseuds/jojo_sain
Summary: Uma may or may not have feelings for a girl in her choir class, but she's certain this girl could never possibly feel the same way. Luckily, her good friend Harry knows exactly how to find out the information she wants to know.(Inspired by the D3 Promo Photo of Uma sitting in Audrey's bed, reading her diary)





	A Long Story

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm not dead. I finally found some inspiration to write! I hope you're just as excited as I am, and I hope you enjoy the fic!

“Uma?”

“Huh?”

“Ye still with us?” Harry inquired with an amused smirk. “Ye seem to have somethin’ on yer mind.

“Uh,” Uma mumbled, unsure of how to respond. “Yeah, sure. I’m fine.”

Harry gave her a doubtful once-over, not believing her answer but dropping the matter anyway. Uma was his best friend, of course. If something was troubling her, she would tell him eventually.

“As I was sayin’,” Harry continued what he was going on about before, something about how bogus it was that some math teacher gave him a bad grade. Uma would have been able to recite the details if it wasn’t for the fact that she had zoned out yet again. Staring out the window of their booth, Uma’s mind was far from where they sat in her mother's diner. She was back in school, choir class to be specific. The sopranos were singing their part, but Uma’s expertly trained ears could single out the one, sweet voice of–

“Hey, Uma.”

“Huh?” Uma shook herself out of her daydream and looked to Gil, her other friend sitting beside Harry across from her. “Yeah?”

“We got a new shipment from Agrabah,” Gil explained, pulling a red package from his pocket and sliding it across the table. It was gum. “I got you a little something from the crates.”

All three of them worked at the Wharf since they were kids, so much so that it was like their second home. At school, these outcasts were known as the Wharf Rats (they took the definite insult as a compliment to spite their classmates). Uma worked in her mom’s Dock-Side Diner, Harry worked on the boats used for fishing, shrimping, crabbing, and the like, and Gil worked on loading and unloading the shipyard. Occasionally, Gil would swipe little treats and tickets for his friends. Sure, it was stealing, but how overpriced imported gum and novelty bottle openers were was just as criminal.

“Fireball Chewing Gum, straight from Agrabah,” Uma read the label, mildly impressed. “This stuff is hard to get a hold of.”

“And yet, when ye do,” Harry picked up her statement. “Ye manage to chew the flavor out of every piece without sheddin' a single tear. Isn’t that stuff supposed to be the spiciest gum on the planet?”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Uma shrugged, putting the gum pack in her jacket pocket before resuming her window-staring. Now, Harry knew something was up

“Okay, spill,” Harry demanded, and Uma narrowed her eyes at his accusing tone. “Ye would never pass up an opportunity to rub your unearthly spice tolerance in our faces. So, are ye gonna spend the rest of dinner actin’ mute or are ye gonna tell us what’s up?”

Uma pressed her lips into a firm line, contemplating whether or not it was actually worth sharing. It was just a little phase, a quick fixation that was sure to pass, and yet, every time Uma recalled that perfect pitch, her heart fluttered a bit.

“Doesh thish ha’ shomfin to do wiff dat garl fom yo kwai kwash,” Gil grunted through a mouthful of crab cake. Harry and Uma exchanged a confused glance.

“No one can understand ye, mate,” Harry divulged with a slap on Gil’s shoulder. “And tha’s comin’ from a lad wif an akshent.”

Uma chuckled at Harry’s intentional exaggeration of his already confusing accent. Gil swallowed all of his food in one gulp and repeated his statement, which made Uma’s laugh turn dead silent. “Does this have something to do with that girl from your choir class?”

“A girl?” Harry gasped, looking from Gil to Uma with wide, curious eyes. “What girl?”

“No one important–“ Uma rushed to say.

“Some girl in her choir class,” Gil recalled. “The other day, I saw Uma wait outside her classroom for a good two minutes only to go in after holding the door open for this girl.”

“Which girl is it?”

“I dunno, but she’s a pretty girl–“

“Her name is Audrey!” Uma blew up at them, releasing the built-up frustration from them referring to her as ‘this girl’ and ‘that girl’. She managed to keep her voice low enough as to only be heard clearly by her tablemates, but she was loud enough to startle them. Recollecting her bearings, Uma folded her hands on the table and kept her eyes there as well. She cleared her throat and repeated much more quietly, “It’s Audrey.”

“Wait a minute, Audrey _Rose?”_ Harry specified, and Uma nodded her head. “That cheerleader that Ben Beaston dumped last semester?”

“They broke up mutually,” Uma corrected defensively. “And good for her! He went straight to Mal the second they were done."

“Whatever the deal is,” Gil intervened, being the rare voice of reason when Uma and Harry got into it a little too aggressively. “She’s single now. Why not just make a move?”

“I can name a few reasons,” Uma replied in sarcastic excitement. “She has no idea who I am, she exists in a completely different tax bracket from me, and let’s not forget the best reason of all–“

“Ye don’t know if the las swings for yer team,” Harry finished wisely, and Uma nodded, confirming his statement. Gil looked between them, confusion plastered on his face. Harry caught on and restated, “We don’t know if Audrey’s into girls.”

“Oh,” Gil pondered, tapping his chin in thought. “Why don’t you just ask her?”

“Maybe because she’s likely to say no and laugh in my face?” Uma answered with a shrug. Sarcasm was her defense mechanism, for sure.

“Nah, and that’d be way too easy,” Harry affirmed before his lips curled into a mischievous smile. He leaned forward and folded his arms on the table, inviting his friends to lean closer as well. “If we want to know information that personal, we need to go to the only place a teenage girl would put that kinda junk.”

He flicked his eyebrows in suggestion, and Uma gave him a puzzled glare that slowly melted into realization. “No,” she declared with finality. “No. No way. That is _not_ happening.”

“Come on, it'll be fun,” Harry assured her. “I’ll get some riggin’ equipment from the docks, and Gil and I’ll tag along to make sure yer in and out before anyone sees.”

“Okay, assume I actually agreed to this,” Uma proposed, her stern expression clearly portraying her opposition to this plan. “How will we know her whole family is out of the house.”

“The Roses’ go to evening mass every Saturday,” Gil blurted out, and his friends gave him questioning looks. “What? My dad goes to church to meet Christian women.”

“We’ll talk about how weird that is some other time,” Harry settled with a shake of his head.

“Sure, but guys,” Gil inquired with a confused expression. “What is it we’re actually doing?”

Before Uma could deny that they were doing anything, Harry announced triumphantly:

“Uma is going to read Audrey Rose’s diary.”

* * *

“Guys, this is a terrible idea.”

“Only if ye keep that shitty attitude.”

The trio was now hiding in the bushes, the black of night coupled with their dark leather jackets keeping them hidden from anyone in the streets. That included the Rose family, which was currently getting into a sports car to go to church. They were leaving behind a massive mansion with neatly trimmed hedges, expertly arranged exterior design, and who knows how many acres of lawn space in the backyard. The Wharf Rats gazed upon the premise in awe, knowing that they probably couldn’t even afford to look at it. Then, once the wealthy Phillip Rose had turned on the ignition and backed his car out, they remembered their purpose: get Uma in that marvel of a house.

“They have to have some kind of high-end security, right?” Uma conjectured, hoping to stop the madness before it began.

“None,” Harry annunciated smugly. “Remember that fence we jumped earlier? That was the security measure for this entire street. It’s filled with rich suckers who believe in 'trustin’ thy neighbor' or some shit like that.”

“God, why did I let you convince me to do this?” Uma groaned as they all approached the mansion. Harry held a rope with a make-shift grappling hook on the end. He gave the hook a whispered prayer and a quick kiss–in a classic Harry Hook display of insanity–before swinging the rope and launching it up at a window on the second floor. The light was still on, and one could see bright pink and blue wallpaper. Definitely Audrey’s room. 

“Because ye know that ye have no chance with Audrey without us,” Harry answered, tying the rope around his waist and latching a carabiner to the rope. “Now c’mere so I can hook the rope to yer pants.”

Uma rolled her eyes and sighed, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Nonetheless, she turned her back to Harry and held up the hem of her leather jacket and graphic tee. Harry latched the ring onto her belt and locked it for safe measure.

“Now, if ye fall, we might rip off her window sill, and the fall might still be rough, but it’ll be less rough than without the rope.” At Harry’s not-so-reassuring explanation, Uma gave him a skeptical look over her shoulder. He didn’t give her a chance to change her mind. “We’ll be here the whole time, so don’t worry. Go get ‘em, girl!”

He slapped her ass in encouragement.

She back-kicked his shin in revenge. 

“I hate you,” Uma grumbled before making her way towards the pristine, white trellis on the side of the house. Harry hopped around on his one good leg while Gil tried to keep him from screaming lest they get noticed.

“Love ye, too, asshole,” Harry hissed through gritted teeth when Uma was just barely out of earshot (or so he thought).

The climb was simple, hardly a challenge for someone who grew up swinging from ropes and climbing up shipment crates. Once she made it to the window, she pulled out her pocket knife and pried the pane open. After pushing the window up, she unhooked herself from Harry’s rope and climbed into the room. Once inside, she was bombarded with pastel colors and fluffy textures.

“I can’t tell if this is a dream or a nightmare,” Uma mumbled to herself, stepping lightly across the pink carpet and hoping she didn’t leave any tracks with her heavy black boots. She scanned the room from the glossy wooden desk to the extravagant closet doors to the silk pink blankets and sky blue pillows on the bed. Atop the silken sheets was a pink spiral-bound notebook, which upon further inspection, Uma found said ‘My Diary’ in fancy gold font.

_Bingo,_ she thought to herself, and the adrenaline started to pump in her veins. At first, she thought breaking-and-entering was a bad idea, but now that she was inside and she had her eyes on the prize, she was practically shaking with anticipation. She picked up the book with delicate hands, afraid it was so fragile with its secrets that it might shatter in her fingers. With a lift of the cover, the first page was exposed to her.

_ Dear Diary… _

* * *

Gil shivered as another evening breeze blew past him and Harry. It didn’t help that they were out there in the middle of winter. He glanced at his phone to check the time, a sinking feeling emerging in his gut.

“Uma’s been in there a while,” he mentioned, making Harry look up from playing with the rings on his fingers. “How much longer do we have to stay out here?”

“As long as she needs,” Harry answered, giving the rope a light tug to make sure it was still secure. “She’s explorin’ a potential girlfriend Gilly, and we need to be supportive.”

“I guess you’re right,” Gil agreed, though something was still troubling him. He figured out what it was when he saw a blaring light out of the corner of his eye.

“What’re you kids doin’ out here?!” shouted a low, scratchy voice. Through the light, Harry and Gil made out an old man in a security uniform, brandishing a flashlight and squinting at them. The two boys glanced at each other and came to the same conclusion

Run. Like. Hell.

They both took off, not taking any chances by looking back. Harry was briefly held back by the rope, but his sheer force of breaking into a sprint did exactly what he predicted earlier.

The window sill was ripped off the house. 

To make matters worse, the hook also caught onto the trellis, and Harry’s momentum did no less than rip the white-wood crosshatch to the ground. Gil stopped to help Harry untie himself, and then they both bolted as though their lives depended on it, the old guard surprisingly able to keep up with them.

* * *

Uma lost track of time and even of herself. She found herself laying down in Audrey’s bed, reading her diary as if it were just another novel assigned by her English teacher, and Audrey was just as eloquent a writer as she was a singer, so this diary could very well be read in an AP Literature class. The diary appeared to be the most recent edition, which meant it only documented everything from the last year or so. So far, she’d read through the last half of junior year and some of senior year. She turned a page and imagined Audrey’s enchanting voice reading to her.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I’m sorry to say today’s entry won’t be as lovely as the last few. I know I’ve been teasing you with just how excited I am to go to Homecoming with Ben, but something’s been off with us lately. It used to be so easy to talk to him, but now it feels as though our once-strong connection is forced. _

_ First of all, I’ve seen the way he looks at Mal in history class. His eyes are bright, his posture is strong–it’s almost as though he’s under a spell! (I know, ridiculous right?) I know Ben would never cheat, he’s too respectful for that. Still, I can’t help but feel as though he’s not truly happy with me. _

_ Don’t worry, Diary, my tears will dry soon enough. If I’m being completely honest, I may not be totally happy with Ben either. I can’t exactly explain what it is, but I don’t know if I want to be that Head Cheerleader Who Dates The Varsity Lacrosse Captain anymore. He just doesn't fit the bill anymore. _

_ Diary, you know all my secrets, but I don’t know if I can convey this secret in a few simple words. I guess if I want to be 100% honest with you and with myself, I should say that I– _

A car horn went off outside, and Uma shut the book, sitting up straight with a start. _Oh no_ , she thought with panic. _They’re home._

She leaped out of Audrey’s bed and peered out the window. Much to her horror, she didn’t see the Roses’ in their car, which meant they were already in the house. To add to her awful situation, Harry and Gil were nowhere to be found. All that was left of them was a grappling hook attached to the fallen window sill.

So much for being there the whole time. 

Before Uma could even attempt to come up with an escape plan, she heard steps thundering up the stairs, and the door flung open, revealing a shaken but determined Audrey, armed with a can of Mace.

“You?!” Audrey squeaked in surprise. “You’re the Wharf Rat from choir class!”

“I’m gonna pretend I’m not hurt by the fact that you don’t know my name,” Uma blurted out, taking a step toward Audrey. The brunette held the pepper spray in a tighter grip, and Uma remembered where she was. She was in Audrey’s room, holding her diary, surrounded by evidence of a B&E that left damage on her house. Sarcasm would not work here.

“Wait,” Uma quickly appealed, changing her demeanor in a way that seemed to delay Audrey’s attack. She held her hands up to show no harm, though she still held Audrey’s diary. “Please, at least give me a chance to explain.”

“Explain what?” Audrey hissed, keeping Uma at arm's length with the Mace between them. “That you snuck into my house to steal my diary and who knows what else!”

“Okay, not steal,” Uma corrected slowly, nervous that she might provoke a pepper spray attack if she said the wrong thing. “Just…read.”

Wow, the truth still sounded bad.

Before Audrey could interrogate her further, a loud voice boomed from the ground floor.

“Audrey!” called her father. “Is there anyone up there?!”

Uma’s first instinct was to cover Audrey’s mouth in the hopes of saving her own skin for just a few minutes longer, but she was startled and confused when instead, Audrey did just that to her, using one hand to hold the back of her head and the other to cover her mouth.

“Nope!” Audrey shouted out the door, a nervous edge to her voice. “Nobody up here, Daddy! The burglar must’ve left already!”

There was a moment of silence before heavy footsteps began making their way up the stairs. Audrey’s face fell, and soon her expression of panic matched Uma’s. Acting on impulse and keeping her hands on Uma’s mouth, Audrey rushed them over to her custom-design closet, yanked the door open, and shoved Uma in. The social outcast stumbled a little in the impressively wide space, but she soon found herself accompanied by the very cheerleader she was pining after. Audrey pressed a finger to her own lips and uttered a quiet “shhh.” Uma did as told and kept her clams shut, though she couldn’t help but notice a peculiar yet familiar aroma on Audrey’s breath.

“Audrey?” her father questioned the empty room. “Where’d you go?”

“I’m in the closet!” Audrey answered all-too-quickly. Uma raised her eyebrows in question, part of her still hopeful for a double meaning. Audrey, on the other hand, glared daggers at her and raised the Mace once more. Uma held her hands up and resigned herself to looking at the ground.

“What’re you doing in there?” Mr. Rose asked his daughter in amused curiosity.

“I’m uh,” Audrey stammered, trying to come up with an explanation. “Changing into my pajamas.” 

“Okay, I’ll wait,” her father responded. “I really want to speak with you about this break-in.”

For a moment, Audrey thought she was safe, but then she realized she would have to emerge from the closet in a different outfit. Forgetting she wasn’t alone, she immediately began to tug off her blouse. Uma, seeing where this was going, hastily slapped a hand over her eyes. Indeed, she’ll break into a girl’s house to read her diary, but there are some lines Uma won’t cross.

When Audrey was in her blue silk nightgown and bunny slippers, she left the closet and shut the door, making sure her father couldn’t see Uma inside.

“We don’t need to worry about this Daddy,” Audrey told her father with a sweet smile. Mr. Rose narrowed his eyes at his bizarrely calm daughter.

“And why not?” He folded his arms over his chest.

“It was just a dumb prank done by some friends at school,” Audrey lied easily, keeping her tone even and sure. “They really meant no harm, and they’ll pay for damage repairs, I assure you.”

Uma rummaged through her jacket pockets for her wallet. She knew she couldn’t pay the full cost out of pocket, but she might be able to get a head start. However, instead of her wallet, she found something else, something _smaller_. Suddenly, she remembered what Audrey’s breath smelled like.

Grabbing a fluffy pink pen off a shelf, Uma turned to the last page in Audrey’s diary and scribbled into the paper.

“Well, I trust you, sweetie,” Mr. Rose said, placing a warm hand on Audrey’s shoulder. “And I’m too tired to think about this now, but we’ll discuss further in the morning, okay?”

“Of course,” Audrey agreed cheerily. “Goodnight Daddy!”

Once he left and the door shut, Audrey felt like she could finally breathe. She closed her eyes and rubbed circles over her eyelids, trying to relieve the stress in the back of her head. Then, she put her hands on her hips and ambled slowly over to the closet. She still had some cleaning up to do.

Audrey pulled open the closet door and found Uma just as she found her when she first entered her room that evening: clutching her diary.

After an awkward moment of tense silence, Uma asked, “Why didn’t you rat me out?”

“Why’d you break into my house to read my diary?” Audrey shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. Uma opened her mouth, praying her explanation could somehow make sense while not revealing her not-so-small crush on her classmate, but Audrey held up a swift hand and cut her off. “Actually, never mind. Just name your price.”

“My price?” Uma repeated, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

“Yeah, what do you want in exchange for 'your silence'?” Audrey reiterated with a hint of sarcasm on the end. “I mean, you're clearly here to blackmail me with my own secrets, so just name a price so we can get on with our lives. What do you want? Money? Test scores? A good word with our choir teacher?”

“Audrey,” Uma said calmly, a reassuring smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “That is not at all why I’m here.”

Audrey paused, uncertainty written all over her face. Uma took this break in their conversation to hold out the diary to its rightful owner. Audrey took it back with tentative movements, keeping her eyes trained on the book in case this was some kind of trap. Uma took her chance to slowly sidestep out of the closet and around Audrey, catching a whiff of her intoxicatingly sweet perfume as she walked past her. Uma got two more steps in before Audrey whirled around.

“Wait,” she called after Uma, making the leather-clad teen turn to face her. “Why did you read my diary?”

“Why didn’t you rat me out to your dad?” Uma challenged with a smirk, playing Audrey’s own tactics against her. Audrey couldn’t help but chuckle, looking down at her feet and tucking a stray lock behind her ear. She couldn’t explain it, but there was something about this almost-stranger that made her easy to talk to. Maybe it was the fact that she already knew Audrey's secrets, or maybe it was the smooth lull of her voice. “My parents, uh,” Audrey mumbled, surprising herself by actually answering the query. She cleared her throat and continued, “They can’t catch me with you in my room.”

“I think it would be worse for me than it would be for you,” Uma remarked, hooking her thumbs in her jacket pockets.

“No, believe me.” Audrey walked over to her desk and set down her diary. “They’d worry more about you being in here than they would about a serial killer.”

“Why?” Uma scoffed. “Is it because I’m a Wharf Rat?”

“No,” Audrey answered, leaning back against her desk. She avoided looking directly at Uma but gestured very generally to her. “It’s because you're a…”

Audrey trailed off, biting her lip against the end of the sentence. Uma narrowed her eyes, expecting the rest of her explanation to follow when a stroke of remembrance bolted through her brain. She remembered the last diary entry she read before the Roses got home.

He _ just doesn’t fit the bill anymore. _

“Oh,” Uma uttered, eyebrows raised in realization. She was shocked, to say the least, but she could also feel a glimmer of hope in her gut. Despite her delusional excitement, she suppressed the feeling and tried to make sense of the situation. “But don’t you have, like, a million sleepovers with all your friends every year?” she offered with a nervous laugh.

“Everyone is held captive on the first floor,” Audrey explained in a sigh. She shrugged her shoulders with a half-hearted smile. “Can’t be too careful, I guess. Don’t want my parents thinking I…you know…”

“Yeah, sure,” Uma replied out of courtesy. There was another pause of silence, in which Uma’s little light of hope was slowly dying. However, she was nothing if not stubborn. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Uma scratched her neck and sheepishly asked, “Do you?”

“Excuse me?” 

“You don’t have to answer that,” Uma quickly added, mentally kicking herself for even trying. It was obvious that Audrey was taking great measures to avoid suspicion, which in no way meant that she actually-

“Maybe.”

Audrey’s quiet response made all the doubts buzzing around in Uma’s mind go still. Physically, she froze, unable to so much as breathe too heavy lest she breaks the silence.

“I mean, I’m not entirely sure,” Audrey rambled, fiddling with the hem of her sleeves as she took a seat in her desk chair. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, you’re practically a stranger to me, and you probably don’t wanna hear about–“

“It’s fine,” Uma cut her off, making Audrey finally look up at her. “I don’t mind being the person you talk to if you ever want to talk about this kinda stuff.”

“But I barely know you,” Audrey pointed out. “I would say you barely know me, but you’ve read my diary–“

“God, can we forget I did that,” Uma pleaded, looking up at the ceiling with shut eyes and cringing at the thought. “That’s a _long_ story and honestly a big mistake. I shouldn’t have done that.” When Uma looked back down at Audrey, clinging to the back of her chair like a frightened animal, prepared to lash out if provoked, it made her heart melt. With slow movements, Uma carefully sat down right in front of Audrey's chair, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. Now at a lower height than Audrey, Uma was forced to look up with deep, earnest eyes. “But I do know a bit of what it’s like to go through this, and I can’t imagine going through it alone.”

Now Audrey wasn’t looking away. She took Uma’s gaze with her own and got lost in the depths they beheld. 

“So, if you ever need a friendly ear,” Uma posed, keeping her tone light and nodding at the book on Audrey’s desk. “Or if you get tired of confiding in paper, you know where to find me.”

Uma pushed herself onto her feet, but Audrey’s eyes never left her, filled with awe and wonder. Uma headed towards to window, and Audrey couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips. “This has got to be the worst breaking-and-entering in the history of breaking-and-entering.”

“You’re probably right about that,” Uma agreed humorously as she pulled the window open. “I am sorry about the window. I swear, I’ll pay you back as soon as I can.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Audrey dismissed the vandalism, surprising herself yet again. “Nothing a little kissing up to Chad Charming’s ego can’t pay for.”

They shared a brief laugh that fell into a spell of silence once more. Then, Uma began her climb through the window. She was just about to lower herself away from view when Audrey stood up with a start.

“Wait,” she called after Uma, making the ladder halt in her efforts. Audrey ran to the window, leaning her head out just slightly so she could get a better look at her new acquaintance. “I never got your name,” she said with a small smile.

Uma returned the grin and, keeping one hand on the side paneling to hold herself up, extended her free hand in a cordial manner. “I’m Uma.”

Audrey moved to take Uma’s hand, but before she could grab it, a sudden creaking hit both of their ears. Uma’s eyes filled with dread when she realized the creaking was the very same paneling that kept her from plummeting from the second floor.

Before either could react, the paneling gave out, and Uma fell out of Audrey’s sight. She scrambled to grab onto the trellis that she originally used to climb up, but just her luck, the trellis had fallen with the window sill. Her fall was quick and uninterrupted until the abrupt end, thanks to the ground beneath her. 

In the dark of night, the silence was only broken by sickening cracks and an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

“Alright, Ms. Triskelion,” the short, old doctor spoke in his gruff voice. What he lacked in the hair on his head, he made up for in a curly white beard that covered much of his overall friendly face. In her mildly medicated state, Uma associated him with Santa Claus. “It seems you’ve had quite the night.”

Uma groaned, looking around the hospital she was held in. There was a lot of white on white, but the few details she could actually make out were the blue casts that now covered her right arm and most of her left leg.

“Broken arm, several fractures up your left leg, plenty of bruising along your torso,” he read from a clipboard. “This must have been one long flight of stairs.”

“Flight of…wha?” Uma croaked, her brain still fuzzy from the pain meds.

“Then again, I suppose any staircase in a house that big is a safety hazard,” he noted, scribbling something into the paper and flipping it over the top of the clipboard. “We’ve contacted your mother, but unfortunately she is unable to pick you up for a while. In the meantime, we’ll keep you comfortable here.” He hung the clipboard at the foot of her bed. “Now, I’m sure your visitors are just dying to see that you’re okay.”

“Visitors?” Uma asked, attempting to push herself up until a sharp pain shot through her arm and leg. She winced at the shock and squeezed her eyes shut, which kept her from seeing the person who walked in.

“Well, I’m sure the doctor wouldn’t want you moving so soon,” admonished the most heavenly voice Uma could recall ever hearing. It was so impactful that the high of the pain medication seemed to recede from her brain, making her as alert as ever. She looked up to see none other than Audrey, clad in a designer winter coat and holding a glossy handbag. She even made a visit to the hospital look like a red carpet appearance.

“The doctor can kiss my ass,” Uma snorted without remorse, leaning back in her bed and covering her eyes with her uninjured hand to block out the harsh light.

“Is that any way to greet the one who called you an ambulance?” Audrey teased, pulling a chair up to Uma’s bedside and sitting down.

“You did?” Uma asked, peeking at her through her fingers, and Audrey nodded proudly. Uma blinked a couple of times, piecing together the events of the night. “But your parents–“

“Aren’t so heartless that they'd leave one of their daughter’s rebellious friends broken in their lawn,” Audrey finished for her. Uma smirked warmly.

“You’d consider me a friend after all that?” she chuckled, only to be cut off by a dull ache in her ribs. She really screwed herself over for this girl.

“I think I need to reassess who I choose to spend my time with,” Audrey answered wisely. Uma nodded in agreement, and they fell into a comfortable silence until Audrey spoke up again. “Speaking of my parents…”

Audrey’s excitement was easy to see, and her pause only served to build the suspense. Uma sat up in anticipation despite the pain.

“I finally told them,” Audrey whispered plainly. "About...you know..."

“Really?” Uma’s surprise matched her excitement. She was definitely not expecting her evening to go anything like this, but she wasn’t complaining. “That must have been terrifying.”

“Maybe a little,” Audrey conceded with a roll of her eyes. “But they took it really well.”

“Hey, that’s great,” Uma praised Audrey, proud of her bravery even though they’d only known each other for such a short amount of time. “Sometimes, people just surprise you.”

“Yeah, they do,” Audrey agreed, though Uma could tell by her tone that she was referring to something else. Audrey opened up her purse and reached inside. She pulled out a red package that Uma was all too familiar with.

“I see you found my gift,” Uma acknowledged with a nod of her head. In Audrey’s hand was a pack of Fireball Chewing Gum, straight from Agrabah. The very same pack that Gil had originally gifted to her.

“How did you know that this was my favorite type of gum?” Audrey narrowed her eyes, though her playful smirk betrayed her intense glare.

“I read your diary, remember?” Uma reminded her.

“And nowhere in there do I mention my favorite gum,” Audrey added immediately.

Uma shrugged, reluctant to share her secret methods. “Maybe I just pay attention,” she smirked.

“I guess you do,” Audrey said, a fond smile playing at her lips.

Their moment was interrupted by a rough voice outside the room. “Excuse me, Ms. Rose.”

“Oh, right,” Audrey mumbled in sudden remembrance. “Come on in Franco.”

An older gentleman, decked out in a navy blue work uniform with a big, shiny badge on the front stepped into the room. Audrey gestured to the man and introduced him. “Uma, this is Franco. Head of the security detail on my street.”

“Uh oh,” Uma murmured, knowing this could not be headed in a good direction for someone who snuck into a rich person’s house.

“Don’t worry,” Audrey chuckled nonchalantly. “We’re not pressing charges. In fact, I believe Franco came to return some assets that belong to you.”

Before Uma could question what she meant, two more individuals entered the room. Standing before Uma, both in handcuffs, was Harry Hook and Gil Legume.

“Well,” Harry began, taking in the picture. Uma was in a hospital bed, high on pain meds and broken like a twig. He and Gil were one trial away from getting imprisoned for vandalism. Audrey Rose was holding a pack of the world’s spiciest gum. “I think we can call this a successful night.”

“Shut up, Harry,” Uma commanded. If she could stand, she would walk over to him and wack him on the head with her cast. “I told you this was a terrible idea.”

“Not from where I’m standin’,” Harry countered, glancing between her and Audrey and flicking his eyebrows suggestively.

“What’s he talking about?” Audrey asked with a hint of a giggle, amused by this odd group’s antics. She opened up the gum package and pulled out two pieces. She held one out to Uma.

“That,” Uma said, taking the gum graciously. “Is a _long_ story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments below. I hope you enjoyed! -JoJo, who goes off to college in 14 days, oh my god, stop the effing clock!


End file.
